Maxillofacial prostheses are being prepared from polymer alloys consisting mainly of chlorinated polyethylene. Indications are that this material is superior to existing elastomers used for this application; only simple equipment and essentially untrained personnel are required to form the prostheses. Actual clinical testing has been carried out in the second year of the project with 13 patients. These clinical studies will be continued and expanded in the final year. Detailed performance descriptions, including color and dimensional stability measurements, will be obtained. Strain resistance and general appearance in vivo will be closely evaluated. Animal testing will be continued to verify the safety and non-irritating nature of the polymer. Outdoor weathering tests are being extended to provide a more definitive indication of long-term performance. Surface treatments of the protheses are being investigated to enhance life-like appearance over longer periods of actual wear.